


30 days of cuties

by Ississ



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days, 30 fics, Scotty and Chekov!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. holding hands

It wasn't often that Pavel got to spend some time alone with Mr. Scott off of the enterprise. their time spend off the spaceship was far to less for his liking. And if the days which they got to spend with their feet on solid ground were rare, their days spend on earth were even more so. 

"It's good to see nothing changed." Mr. Scott said as he walked next to him on the sidewalks of London. A young boy ran past them and gave them the finger for one reason or another. "Well, not much at least."   
"Vould you rather go zo your family in Ireland?" The young Russian boy asked, he knew Mr. Scott missed his family. "Because I vould not mind." Pavel would like to meet Mr. Scott's family. He would like that a lot, not that he'd tell the mechanic that, but still. "Nah, it's fine this way." Mr. Scott smiled at him and guided him towards a place which seemed to serve coffee and sandwiches. Pavel would lie if he said he wasn't hungry. "London's a nice place too, ye know." 

Pavel laughed as he got dragged into the store. It was cool inside, small too, but it smelled good enough.   
The woman behind the counter started talking in an accent Pavel couldn't follow but which Mr. Scott could. "And what would ye like?" Mr. Scott suddenly said, turning around to smile at him.   
"I, uhm, I'm afraid I didn't quite get ze things tze serve here." He mumbled, blushing slightly. The woman laughed and Mr. Scott smiled. "I'll get ye something then."   
Again, Pavel blushed before nodding. "Yes." 

Mr. Scott guided him to a table in the corner of the store. Somewhere they wouldn't draw too many attention and Pavel wondered if it was because Mr. Scott didn't want to be seen with him. Silly it was, he knew. Mr. Scott had been spending quite some time with him on the enterprise that it was fairly clear that they were good friends. But still... He couldn't help but feel a sting of pain for some reason or another.   
"How's ye coffee?" Mr. Scott asked, a conversation starter it seemed, before he took a bite of his sandwich. "It's good." He answered, truthfully. He had had better coffee but at least this wasn't like the mixture of motor oil and grease that he always got when he came to visit Mr. Scott on the enterprise which was often. 

The two of them sat in silence for a little while longer, both eating and sipping from their coffee. "so, what do ye want to do on our shore leave?" Mr. Scott asked, doing that thing with his back where he arched and his spine made a strange sound as if it was breaking at five different places all at ones. Pavel would never get the hang of that even if he did it often. "I have no idea, perhaps we could go zo ze.." He quitted himself by taking another bite of his sandwich, he'd said we instead of I how could he have been so stupid as to think Mr. Scott would be willing to hang out with him for the full week they had off. 

"Yes? What is it ye'd like to do?" Mr. Scott looked at him, eyebrow raised slightly. "I don't kno." Pavel mumbled. "It is iv you vould vant to spend time vhit me." He nervously shifted with his feet. "I mean, iv you don't have other plans." 

Mr. Scott laughed, he openly laughed and Pavel could feel his heart drop. "I have nothing better to do then to spend my time with ye, kay?"   
Pavel was honestly surprised when he felt Mr. Scott's fingertips touch his own from under the table, slowly taking his hands into his own. 

"So, where do you want to go lad?"


	2. cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because, honestly, Scotty could think of much better ways to spend his day.

The enterprise wasn't the most private of places. Honestly, there were too many people on an about during every moment of the day. Luckily there were some places one could find a bit of privacy. Not many, but a few.   
And luckily for Montgomery Scott aka 'Scotty' one of those places was the place he spend quite a bit of his time. The engine room. 

Luckily for him his love knew exactly how to find that place.   
"Hello." Chekov mumbled as he closed the door behind him, leaning against the frame. " 'ello." Scotty mumbled, he was simply doing a routine check, even if he knew it wasn't needed he made sure his girl was up and running while simply being in a perfect condition all the time, so he could not directly give his full attention to the Russian boy.   
Chekov however, understood. 

Pavel watched him work, looking how the man almost lovingly ran his hand over the control panel, almost lovingly fixed a minor error. He loved seeing Scotty being so loving. Loved it even more when it was him Scotty showered with his love.   
'Hov has your day been?" He asked, sitting down on the cold floor, crossing his legs and never taking his eyes of the man. "Boring, 've been checking up on her all day, found n'thing interesting." 

He almost sounded disappointed and Chekov couldn't help but smile. "Too bad, I bet you knev some vays to better spend your day."   
"Oh I surely knew!" Scotty smiled too. "But there's still plenty of the day left don't ye think?"   
Pavel had to agree. "Come, sit." He said and Scotty did. Sitting down on the floor beside his love, taking the young Russian in his arms, and smiling even brighter.


	3. Gaming/watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov is way too good at video games and Scotty... Well Scotty's an old man at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for my late update today, it is actually 13 minutes over midnight where I am which means I'm actually cheating.... Well I did it because I was watching Star Trek...   
> Is that a good reason?

“I am going to beat your ass.” Chekov said, laughing as he gave Scott a peck on his cheek. “You can bet on it, Monty.”   
Honestly, Scotty had no trouble believing him. Pavel was good, Pavel was great at video games! “Are ye daring me lad?” He said with a grin as he gave him a playful shove. “You bet I am!” Chekov grabbed his hand and dragged him to his quarter. 

Scotty was getting ready to get his arse kicked by Chekov because, honestly that always happened when they played one of this games but this time was different, this time Pavel didn’t push him on the bed to shove a controller in his hand. This time he was shoved onto the bed only to get the pleasure of feeling Chekov snuggle close to him.   
“I thought ye wanted to play a game?” he mumbled as the lad pushed him down so he was laying on the white sheets and snuggled even closer to his side. “Changed my mind.” Pavel said as he gave him a soft peck on his lips. “Do you vant to play a game?” 

“God no.” It was bad for his ego to get beaten by a boy so much younger than him time after time. “Thought zo.” Chekov mumbled. Swinging his dangerously sexy long leg over Scotty’s hip so he was partly sprawled over him. Like a comfortable, sexy, Russian, blanket. “Vould you rather vatch a movie instead?”   
Movies were a good thing, no one got to win or lose and it meant that he could hold the Russian close for a little while longer. 

“I’d like a movie yea.” Scotty mumbled. Wrapping his arms around Chekov’s waist and holding him in his arms. “You really like movies, don’t you?” Pavel laughed, kissed him again. It was true that Scott had a little knack for movies, even if it was a little one. “Only a bit. I’d rather spend time with you.” 

“But you are spending time vith me.”   
And Scotty laughed. “I know. How could I forget?”   
“Vell, old men seem to forget more easily.” Pavel said teasingly, grinning as he did so, and Scotty wrapped his arms around the lad, turning them around so he was sprawled out underneath him. “Oi lad, watch you’ tongue.” 

Pavel, secretly being the child that he was, stuck it out to him and Scott did the only thing he could do. He kissed him. A deep kiss which would shut the lad up for a while. 

“are you ready vor ze movie, or do you vant to do something else?”   
Oh Chekov was evil.   
“Lets watch the movie first.” He ran a hand through dark curls and smiled at the boy. “And perhaps, we’ll find other activities to occupy ourselves with.”   
And it was a deal.


	4. On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything on the planet was green and Scotty places ‘never ask Kirk for ideas for a date’ on the top of his list.

Everything they saw was green. Bloody everything was the same colour!   
“Scotty.” Pavel whispered as he reached out to take the engineer’s hand. “Vhere are ve?” As if Scotty knew. “I have no idea, Pasha.” Scotty whispered as he took the boy’s hand. Really, that was a lie but Chekov didn’t need to know that. Yet. 

“Ve are at some planet vhich ve don’t knov yet?” he guessed as he tried to find his way through the green labyrinth while holding Scotty’s hand. Honestly, Scotty started to doubt his decision to trust Captain Kirk on this matter. “Ye’re a smart lad.”   
Scott added a new rule to his list of ‘rules you need to remember if you want to survive’ and that was ‘never ask Kirk for ideas for a date’ –and honestly he should have added that long before, it should even be on top of the bloody list!- 

Chekov looked a bit pale as an insect the size of Scott’s hand flew by and even Scott himself couldn’t deny that he felt a bit, faint, during that moment. “Well, at least they have nice... animals here?”   
“Vhy did Kaptain Kirk send us?” Pavel asked as he grabbed Scotty’s arm. “Vhy did he not send someone else?”   
“I have no idea lad.” Okay, that was another lie but still Pavel didn’t need to know that. 

Scotty wasn’t even sure what exactly they were doing here. Jim –with his bloody perfect hair- had given him coordinates which should lead him and Chekov to, and he quoted, ‘something so perfect and romantic it’d beam the boy right into your bed, trust me Scotty.’   
Yes. Right.   
Sometimes it was better to just trust the captain it seemed. 

“We are nearly there, Pasha.” Scotty smiled at his love trying to... was that a BLOODY MOUSE? It surely didn’t look like it, it was more the size of a dog. “Vhat in the name of ze...” Pavel grabbed his arm a little tighter and if it wasn’t for the fact that Scott could clearly see the boy was terrified he’d complained about the lack of blood which could reach his hand thanks to Pavel’s tight grip.”Don’t worry sweet, I’m sure the captain wouldn’t send us down on a planet which is...” Well that was a spider the size of a rat. Goodbye world, Montgomery Scott out. 

Just a bit longer, just a few more steps... He pushed two gigantic leaves, which looked a bit like the leaves of oaks even if those didn’t smell like roses and something so sweet it was making him gag, aside to reveal something which looked like a gigantic –really, was everything on this planet oversized?- pond with water so clear he could see the bottom even at the deepest point. There seemed to be a few fish living in the water and it had a small shore made out of perfectly round white pebbles. 

“Ahh,” Pavel gasped and even Scotty had to admit it was quite beautiful. “It’s so pretty!” The grip on his arm lessened and it didn’t take Pavel long to let go of it completely. “I vish ve could stay a bit longer.” He said with a sigh, longingly looking at the water as if he wanted to jump into it. “Well, actually. We can.”   
The look that appeared on Chekov’s face was one of wonder and question and Scotty couldn’t help but reach out and cup the lad’s cheek. “There’s no mission, this is, well, a date.” 

“You got us beamed dovn, just zo ve could...” He blushed a bit as he looked down at the white pebbles underneath his feet. “Have a date?”   
“Well it was the least I could do. Ye know, I could have arranged something more.” And he’s speaking the truth, he could have arranged much, much more. Truthfully, there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make that hyper super-attractive Russian lad of his smile. 

Chekov smiled and leaned in to kiss him, lightly as he always did when he was tender and thankful. “Ah, but you do not have zo.” He said, sweet and smiling and Scotty was sure his heart was going to burst. “Ze is enough.”   
It wasn’t, Scotty would tear the world apart and rebuilt it to Chekov’s wishes if he asked him to. He would do anything for him. 

“Now lad, come on. Let’s go for a swim. I didn’t get us beamed down only to stand here.”   
Chekov laughed. “But I did not bring clothes for svimming.” The way he said the word swimming, with his accent just a bit heavier than normal, made Scotty giggle. Even if it was only a little. “Well, it’s just ye and me.” And he was sure the twinkle in his eyes said it all. 

“Vell, I guess ve could...” Chekov smiled even brighter – if possible- while he started to pull his shirt off his head. “Just take a svim like this zen.” His pants were next and Scotty was pretty sure he’d just landed on the planet heaven. 

Sometimes it was better to trust captain Kirk, even if it didn’t seem all that logical at first.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov thought Scotty's kisses were like chocolate and he loved how he got plenty of those.

Scott’s kisses were sweet, like chocolate, yes Chekov thought of Scott’s kisses as pure chocolate. They gave him energy while tasting sweet and he couldn’t get enough of them.   
“Monty.” He whined as he lay on his stomach in the commander’s bed, naked but for the sheet that Scott had placed on him just a second ago. Pavel was unable to stay still for longer than a minute it seemed. Especially when there was a certain commander walking through the room in nothing but his white robe, mumbling commands to an engineer through his phone. 

“Monty...” Pavel dragged out the Y as he stretched, letting the sheet slip lower and lower until it barely covered his bum. “Please get back zo ze bed.” He knew that Scotty would come. He knew that the Scottish man would sigh, apologize to the engineer that had asked for his help, before crawling back into the bed and kissing him until he was high on those chocolate like kisses. 

Scott smiled at him before doing exactly as Pavel’d thought he’d do. The apologizing went quick this time, apparently the guy on the other line hadn’t been asking difficult questions. Which was good. For him. “Ye asked for me?” He said with a big grin as he slipped underneath the sheets and pulled Chekov close to him. “Hmm. I don’t vink I’m ready to get out of ze bed.” He mumbled, pressing sloppy kisses on every part of Scott he could reach. 

“Aye, same for me lad.” Another sigh escaped him as he looked up at the ceiling. “Idiots they are down there.”   
“Vhat did he ask?”   
“Ahh well, it seemed as if the dimentional circuits were disrupted. Nothing fancy.” Scotty couldn’t help but laugh. Pavel was always so eager to help solve a problem, and honestly, he was great help too! “Did you tell him zo equalize the compressed discriminator with mobile distribution?” 

Scotty kissed him, exactly like Pavel wanted him to. He knew that if he said something smart, something clever, Scott would just kiss him. He did that often. “Or he could, trim the focusing transporter emissions with non-linear polarity beam.” Pavel giggled when Scotty showered him with those chocolate kisses.   
“You,” a kiss on his nose. “Are,” a kiss on his jaw. “Fucking,” A kiss to his brow. “Perfect.” A kiss on his lips.  
“Ah, don’t say zings you don’t mean.” He giggled slightly, wrapping his arms around the other man and rolling them over so Chekov was laying on top of Scotty. “Aye, mummy told me not to say things I don’t mean, but I mean this you silly kid.” 

He got plenty of chocolate kisses that day.


End file.
